Monk Pepper
Monk Pepper is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It will be released alongside the Feverish Forest Part 1 teaser in Piñata Parties on TBA, and will be available for purchase at 129 gems. Monk Pepper increases the toughness of plants around it in a cross pattern, and can affect all plants except instant-use plants and itself. It must charge for 5 seconds before boosting their toughness, and increases their toughness by 60 normal damage shots, which is the same health as Endurian. It will remain on the lawn if there are no plants in the area of the Monk Pepper, and it can be planted on land and water, as it hovers over the ground. It can boost the health of a plant to a maximum of 200 normal damage shots. Etymology Monk Pepper is based on the Monk's Pepper, also known as Vitex agnus-castus, a native of the Mediterranean region. The name is a combination of the word monk, meaning a person who practices religious asceticism, living either alone or with any number of other monks, and the aforementioned Monk's Pepper. The ability's range of effect is based on the shape of a cross, which is one of the most ancient human symbols, and has been used by many religions, most notably Christianity. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 275 TOUGHNESS: Typical RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Sluggish Monk Peppers increase the toughness of plants around them in a plus pattern, but must charge their effect. Special: Increases toughness of plants in a cross shape "I'd say that I am a brave plant, and do not shy away from the fight." Well, if your definition of brave is hiding behind other plants and increasing their health to protect YOU, then yes, you are the bravest plant alive. Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Monk Pepper will add 50 normal damage shots to 3 plants, and will prioritize defensive plants first, then the weakest plants, and finally, the plants farthest from the house. Strategies Monk Pepper is a very useful plant, as the main ability is of it increasing the health of plants to a considerably high amount, allowing many plants to perform much more efficiently if pressured by multiple hordes of enemies without the risk of being eaten. It is especially useful on plants that attack at close range, such as Phat Beet, Snapdragon, Bonk Choy, and Chomper, allowing them to withstand a little beating from zombies, while continuously damaging them at the same time. It also is very useful with defensive plants, such as Pea-nut, Endurian, and Tall-nut, allowing them to take huge groups of zombies, without being eaten as quickly, and the Pea-nut and Endurian can also perform their abilities way more efficiently, as they will usually be whittled down too quickly to do any major role. The Primal Wall-nut also benefits, but the amount of smashes it takes will go back up to three if they have been damaged by Gargantuars already, meaning it gets a bit more benefits than a regular Wall-nut. It can also protect expensive plants, such as Banana Launchers, Winter Melons, and Citrons, from Imps that may land after being thrown by Gargantuars, preventing having to use large amounts of sun to replenish these plants. Overall, the Monk Pepper is a plant that should be used on plants that you want to preserve, whether it is a very strong blocker or a offensive shooter that costs large amounts, and should be planted in the middle of defenses to utilize the full potential of this plant. Gallery Monk_Pepper.png|Monk Pepper on grass by Lily8763cp HD_Monk_Pepper.png|HD Monk Pepper by Lily8763cp Premium_Monk_Pepper.png|Monk Pepper on premium background by Lily8763cp Trivia WIP See also * Feverish Forest